1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing, and in particular to a touch-control system and touch-control method thereof capable of recognizing gestures from images to perform touch-control operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technologies advance, it is becoming more and more popular to use electronic devices having in-built cameras to recognize gestures. In addition, if a touch-control module is deployed in the display of an electronic device, the cost may increase significantly. Accordingly, there is a demand for a touch-control system capable of recognizing gestures by using cameras and performing touch-control operations on a display without the touch-control function, thereby increasing the convenience of usage and lowering the cost.